What I Expected
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: This world will never be, what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Sunako wasn't meant to be a lady.


**What I Expected.**

**A _Wallflower_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

_

* * *

_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

Sunako often thought that. As she sat in her room, the darkness overwhelming from every space in the enclosed place, just the way she desired it, she would mull these words over and over again in her head. Every girl was born with a preference for pink, adoring her father, wanting to wear strawberry lip-gloss and heels all the time. And once upon a time, Sunako had been just like that too. She'd grown up into a decent young woman, grown to love someone from afar, grown to learn how to admit those feelings she'd kept bottled up inside.

But she learned the hard way that this world would _never_ be what she expected.

Because _he_ didn't date ugly girls.

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

That was sarcasm.

She didn't belong. With her overly long bangs, her strange violet eyes, her love for all things macabre. It didn't take a genius like Takenaga-san to work out just from looking at her that she didn't belong amongst those radiant creatures, the beings of light, Noi-chan included, despite what the beautiful girl insisted.

Sunako did not belong with any of them. And this often made her wonder… She did not belong with her parents… with her friends from middle school… with the radiant creatures… or Auntie.

So… who did she belong with?

… Hiroshi-kun and Akira-kun. They'd never leave her, because they were just like her.

They didn't belong either.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

They begged her to become a lady. Sunako wasn't born to be a lady - no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't! But again, no matter how hard her efforts, how far she pushed herself, she couldn't prove to the radiant ones that she wasn't intended by whatever monster that made her to be a lady. She would cling to her SAW box sets, hold Josephine-chan and Akira-kun close to her, and hide Hiroshi-kun away. She would stay in the safe confines of the darkness, where no one had to look upon her. She _refused_ to leave everything that she owned, everything that she loved alone just for the sake of the radiant one they called Kyouhei.

…Unfortunately, Sunako's efforts were in vain. Kyouhei was the only radiant being that wasn't afraid of the dark.

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late…_

"I don't think any of you understand that I'm not meant to be a lady. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it!" Sunako voiced her thoughts on the balcony of her Aunt's room after Kyouhei had caught her hiding from them. He frowned and leant against the railing beside her.

"I think you should try, at least," he said grumpily. Sunako turned to him, her violet eyes ablaze with fury.

"How dare you say that?! You think I don't try?! You think it's easy for me to face you everyday?! Easy to have it feel like my eyes are burning from my skull?! It hurts me to look at any one of you! It's too late! It's too late to try and change my ways! I mean, it's amazing that I can even stand here and speak to you without my nose bleeding!" she screeched, beating her fists against Kyouhei's chest, her anger making her tremble, making hot, furious tears well in her eyes.

"So it's not too late?" he asked smoothly from above her. Sunako raised her head to glare at him.

"What?!" she snapped.

"You can stand here and speak to me know. You couldn't have done that a month ago. So, it's clearly not too late," he said in a final sort of way, removing her clenched fists from his front. Sunako gritted her teeth and tried to reply with a scathing comment, but her lips disallowed this action, as she gazed at Kyouhei's perfect face. He grinned lopsidedly.

"It's never too late."

* * *

**First attempt at writing in The Wallflower fandom. I watched the anime and fell in love, and now I'm almost done the manga! Whoop! Go Sunako! She rocks. Okay, so let me know if this was good/bad/mediocre. I hope it wasn't mediocre. I'll cry if it was. ;)**

**The little interludes are lyrics from the song 'Never Too Late,' by Three Days Grace. **

**Awesome song. Please review! :)**


End file.
